


Art for The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story The Most Wonderful Time of the Year written by jane_x80for Day 11 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html#comments.The theme for Day 11 is Holiday Party.





	Art for The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Wonderful Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984240) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> As it is written on the beginning notes of jane_x80 story The Most Wonderful Time of the Year, this is the fourth of the stories and artworks that Jane and I worked together to create. It’s true that I suggested the prompt of Jane’s story but without her and her amazing talent as a writer, there wouldn’t be any story! That’s also true that we discussed the main plot quite a bit to be sure that it will be still entertaining and enjoyable despite the seriousness of it.

This artwork has been inspired first by the image of Ziva, Tony and Jenny and then set in the Holiday theme Holiday Party.  We all know how flirty Tony is but what if he becomes the subject of an unrequited attempt of seduction? 

**Author's Note:**

> As jane_x80 says so meaningfully in the end notes of her fiction The Most Wonderful Time of the Year, the main subject of the companion story of this artwork is a serious one. Sexual harassment/assault is no joking matter, even though there is a lighthearted tone in both the story and the artwork. I totally agree with Jane on that subject and I approve how she handled it in her story. 
> 
> You are also as always my Bernie, my partner in crime, and my unflagging cheerleader, I agree. <3 <3


End file.
